Strong Enough
by Loney-chan
Summary: A story about Seto Kaiba, his old childhood friend and lover, Lone, and his darker side
1. It Begins

Strong Enough: A Yu-gi-oh Fanfiction  
  
A dark cloud of despair loomed over Domino City. Lightning of anger flashed among the houses and skyscapers. It had not been a week since the end of the Battle City Tournament that the presence of Darkness started to fill withing a boy by the name of Seto Kaiba. Seto was not a stranger to this feeling. he had experianced it before when he was younger.  
  
When Seto was a young boy, he was mistreated by his step-father, Gozaburo. He was battered around and forced to study long hours into the night. But that was not the only thing that bothered Seto. Gozaburo also seperated him from his younger brother, Mokuba and beat on him as well. That's when the Darkness and hatred consumed Seto's soul. Finally, Seto had had enough. The anger inside of him grew too great for him to control. An evil form of Seto took over his body and pushed Gozaburo out a window from a 3 story sckyscraper. The Dark Force stayed within Seto untill the faithful day that he met a young duelist. The duelists name was Yugi Mouto.  
  
Yugi fought Seto for his grandfather's Blue-Eyes White Dragon duel monsters card. Despite all odds, Yugi defeated Seto and his own Blue-Eyes with the unstopable Exodia card, releasing Seto from the grasp of his Dark Side and sending it into the infamous void called the Shadow Realm.  
  
Now, Seto was feeling this Dark Side enter him again. The Darkness was weak at the time he first felt it, and it was easy for Seto to surpress. But the feeling got stronger each time after he surpressed it and woke up each mourning with a choking pain in his heart. Seto's hands shook as he tried to get out of bed one night. His legs were weak and he fell to the floor. A dark aura surrounded his body as Mokuba ran into the room. Seto motioned as best he could for Mokuba to run, but the boy was too filled with shock and horror to move. Finnaly his legs began to move towards the door. As Mokuba ran down the hall, he heard his big brother let out a loud aginizing scream of pain, but didn't stop running.  
  
Rain was pouring as Mokuba found himself outside the mansion where he and Seto lived. Mokuba had no idea where he was running to. He just couldn't stop. His eyes began to water as he remembered his brother's screams. All of a sudden...Whump! Mokuba was suddenly brought to an abrupt stop as he ran into a tall figure. Mokuba got up and stared at the person in front of him. There before him was a teenage woman around Seto's age keeping her eyes shadowed and staring out in front of her...it seemed. She started to jog away, but before she got out of ear-shot she yelled back in a middle toned southrn voice, "Be carefull now, Mokuba." It was untill mokuba started to run again that he realized 'How did she know my name?" Mokuba looked back and noticed that the girl was gone.  
  
A light flickered somewhere and caught Mokuba's eye. The sign in front of the house's porch read:  
  
Turtle Shop  
  
Mokuba burst into the door, soaking wet, and peered inside finding a group of people gathered around a table where a small duel was being held between Yugi and one of his freinds. 


	2. Lone Arrives

Strong Enough A Yu-gi-oh Fanfiction  
  
A light blonde haired teenager stood up from his duel as lightning flashed outside. A cold breeze ran in from the open door and the room shivered. Yugi ran to Mokuba's side and quickly took him inside.  
  
"Mokuba!" He exclaimed,"What's wrong...what happened?" Mokuba, out of breath from running, tried to explain what he saw.  
  
"My brother...he was surrounded by this black aura. It hurt him. He told me to run, but I couldn't for a moment. I think something really bad has happened to Seto." Mokuba's eyes filled up with tears as he explained his brother's plight.  
  
From inside a strange item, the Millenium Puzzle, worn around Yugi's neck, a voice emerged in Yugi's head.  
  
"Yugi,"The spirit of the puzzle said," I felt this aura Mokuba speaks about before. It's the same one we banished to the Shadow Realm when Kaiba captured your grandfather."  
  
"But Yami, how in the world did it get out?" Yugi asked,"I didn't think it was possible for a spirit to return from the Shadow Realm. Atleast not one that weak.  
  
"Yes,"Yami agreed,"It seems to have gotten stronger. It has consumed the good side of Kiaba and plans to stay in controll this time."  
  
All of a sudden, the door swung open once again. Rain poured in and the group shivered again. An image of a familiar woman appeared in the door way.  
  
"That's her!"Mokuba exclaimed,"That's the girl I ran into on the street!" The group glared at the girl. All together there were six people in the room. Most were Yugi's freinds, Joey, the tough-guy blonde that was dueling Yugi before, Tea, the group cheerleader and spirit, and Tristan, a pointy haired boy with one slightly altered ego around girls. Joey jumped in front of the girl and said,  
  
"Okay, who're you?" The girl glared at the blonde, unshadowing her blue and white eyes.  
  
"Many people call me Lonewolf or simply Wolf. Ya'll may call me Lone." Joey glared back at the girl not intimidated by her appearance and title. But Lone went on.  
  
"I have news for ya, Mokuba." Mokuba's mucels tenced at the mention of his name,"Yer brother, Seto, has been captured by his evil side. While trying to controll this evil, Seto's soul split in two. With this seperation came a new body as well. the bodies look exactly the same, the voices are exactly the same..."Lone was cut off by Joey once again,  
  
"And how do we know dat your not foolin' us, huh? What if you made all of it up?" Lone's eye's flashed.  
  
"Well, I felt the presence within the boy before, it was easy to recognize, I went to the mansion after running into Mokuba and saw the whole thing happen. Ya can believe what you want, boy, but I suggest that ya listen and shut yer trap." Joey grunted and sat back down. Tristan, totaly oblivious to what Lone was talking about said,  
  
"Don't mind Joey, Lone, he's just not used to someone putting him down as much as you have, well except by Kaiba anyway."Yugi had to step in now.  
  
"Wait a minute, how could you feel the presence within Seto, only people witht the Millenium Items can do that." Joey jumped up,  
  
"AH HA!" He yelled. Lone reached into her pocket and from it took a chain. She held the chain out in front of her for the whole group to see. All of a sudden the chain began to glow a golden color and emited a white light.  
  
"Behold,"Lone said,"the Millenium Chain!" 


	3. What Do We Do?

Strong Enough A Yu-gi-oh Fanfiction  
  
As the rain poured in and the wind whistled through the doorway, as the Mellenium Chain subsided it's glowing. Joey sat down, defeated. But Yugi was more interested.  
  
"Lone, how did you get that chain?" he asked. Lone widened her eyes.  
  
"It was given to me by this strange egyptian looking man in a robe. he handed it to me when i was traveling around there." Yugi nodded instanty knowing who the man was.  
  
"She must be talking about Shadi."Yami announced to Yugi. Lone put her chain away.  
  
"Anyway,"She went on, "I came here knowing ya could help. See I would just go rescue the boy m'self if I could, but there is a slight problem. See, Seto and his Dark side disapeared soon after I found him. I can't find him again with just my chain alone."  
  
"So you need our help to find him? Huh, what do you have with Kaiba anyway?" Joey asked suspiciously. Lone shook her head.  
  
"You don't need to know, Blondie. Only Mokuba does. He should remember though. I didn't see him for a while, but it wasn't too long ago that..." Lone stopped and shook her head again. "Humpf...Let's just try to get our boy back."  
  
"But how do we find him?" Mokuba asked. Obviously anxious to get his brother back. Lone grinned.  
  
"I just happen to know where the Dark side would go. I kind of expected you would to. Think about it."  
  
"Battle Island!" Mokuba exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, here we go again." Tea pointed out. Lone nodded.  
  
"So why do you need us?"Tristin asked.  
  
"You've been to Battle Island haven't you? You know how big it was before. I overheard the evil Seto talking about expanding it. And you know the aura around most spirits? This one is extra strong and I need as much help as I can get to help penitrate any aura barriers. So I need to have Yugi around to help get in. Everyone else besides Mokuba is pretty much worthless."Tea, Tristin, and Joey twitched at thier worthlessness.  
  
"She can plan ahead, but she has no manners whatsoever. Kaiba must have rubbed off on her."Tea exclaimed.  
  
"If you want to come, then I can't stop you. I just said you can't do anything to help."  
  
"Let's go, we have to hurry if we want to get a good start." Yugi announced. Lone nodded. As the group headed out the door, Joey paused and scratched his head,  
  
"Hey! How do we get to the island?"He asked.  
  
"I have it all figured out." Lone exclaimed. She led the group down the soggy streets of Domino City till they reached the pier. Lone strode down the narrow plank boardwalk towards a small fishing boat swaying along with the water below it. All of a sudden a spikey black haired teen emerged from below the hull. he waved at the group and grinned a big grin.  
  
"Mako!"Joey yealled as they got closer.  
  
"Thats 'im" Lone said as she climbed aboard. 


	4. Waves of Furry

Strong Enough A Yu-gi-oh Fanfiction  
  
The tiny skim boat was battered around by the dark green water. The rain had subsided, but the winds had picked up and blew the ocean into a frenzy. Lone squinted her eyes and looked out over the rolling waves. There wasn't a single seagull in the air. Not a soul around. She doubted there were fish anywhere near here either.  
  
"This is a strange storm" Lone said to herself.  
  
"That's true" mako said, obviously hearing her. Lone just remained staring into the green and gray void. The whole group had gathered on the top of the hull and were about to leave port. Mako started the small skimmer's engine with no hint of trouble. If they could just avoid the choppy areas, then the trip would run smoothly till they got to Battle Island.  
  
Of course, nothing ever works out that way...soon the waves grew to greater hights and longer sizes. Everyone had gone below deck into the engine room for cover from ice cold water, but Lone stood on the hull confidently.  
  
All of a sudden a giant, freezing wave slammed dead on into the starburd (right) side of the skimmer. sending Lone through the air. She came down hard against the left end railing. It was the only thing that kept her from flying out to sea. Lone shook off the pain and and held tight to the railing. She could see another wave comming for the tiny skimmer and she had no time to retreat to the engine room or the steering cabin.  
  
Obviously Mokuba had not seen the wave and came above deck to see if Lone was okay. Lone tried to warn him, but it was too late. The green hazard come upon the boat like a quick blow to the gut. Mokuba's grip on the swinging door loosened and he tumbled out onto the cold, wet deck. Lone released her grip on the rail to go get him, but she slipped on her way there and fell hard against the wood paneling.  
  
Another wave, larger than the two before, had slammed against the left side this time, showering Lone and drenching her with freezing ocean water. She could feel the salt in her eyes. Lone quickly got up and looked around. mokuba was barely clinging to the left rail about 10 feet away from her. Lone slid down the deck, using the water to her advantage, and quickly grabbed Mokuba's hand at the last minute as it left the railing.  
  
At that moment a smaller wave crashed into the bow (front) of the boat and sent it's nose skyward. Lone held fast to Mokuba, who was soaking wet and crying a bit, as they slid backward and crashed into the back rail. The rain had started up again. Not like it really mattered, they were drenched already.  
  
The waves were comming faster now, and larger. They hit one right after another. It was like they were all aimed at that one particular skimmer!  
  
"I'm gunna have ta hurt ya for this, Seto." Lone said, for no real reason at all. Lone held Mokuba tighter and a wave knocked them from behind and sent them sailing to the middle section of the boat.There was no railing to hold onto out there, just wood panels. To the left there was the railing...but the right! To the right was the steering cabin that led down to the engine room. Lone skidded towards it, but it as no use. A huge wave came from the right side and rolled Lone down back to the left railing.  
  
The rain came down harder now. It whipped in the wind and slashed at Lone's clothes. It whistled in her ears and tenced her mustles, almost making her strangle Mokuba, poor kid. He squeaked. Lone got to her knees. The waves were getting smaller, but that was no time to celebrate. They were still deadly and strong. Lone staggered to her feet. There weren't many waves she couldn't stand up for on the right side. She grabbed Mokuba and quickly dashed for the cabin door, trying to beat the green death hazards. Every time a wave came up in front of Lone, she would jump to avoid it. She did this several times before a left wave slapped the skimmer head on as she came down sending her and Mokuba through the air and slam into the wall of the cabin. 


	5. Arrival on Battle Island

Strong Enough A Yu-gi-oh Fanfiction  
  
Lone shook her head as Battle Island became visible in the distance. She sighed and held the front of her head trying to come off her dizzy spell from the night before.  
  
Once Lone and Mokuba had made it into the cabin, they we safe. The engine room of the tiny boat had many pipes, some were really hot, to hold onto. The storm died down only an hour after they had decended below deck and had remained that way for the rest of the night, allowing the group to sleep.  
  
Lone held onto the guardrail trying to recover. her head felt hot and it hurt with a burning pain. it subsided a bit in only a few minutes and Lone resumed her calm posture. Battle island was only about 100 feet away.  
  
The group had emerged from below deck and waited as Mako killed the engine and dropped anchor. Lone jumped from the skimmer and climbed up on a small pile of the ruined Kaiba Corp. Building. She looked over the island in amazement. The last time she was here, Kaiba Corp. was up and running. Now a large tower stood in the middle of the island, surrounded by the ruins of hatred and despair.  
  
"Seto did all THIS?!" lone asked, wide eyed, looking down on Mokuba. He nodded and pointed to the tower.  
  
"Seto built that tower over our step-father's old company. But it was much smaller than this. It got bigger somehow."  
  
"Are you impressed, Lone?" Out of the blue, a shadowy figure of Seto Kaiba came from behind a pile of rubble. Lone quickly jumped down from her pearch and ran towards him. Her eyes filled with tears as she ran and hugged him tightly. Seto stood there in amazement, as did the rest of the group, including Mokuba. Seto fell to the ground, weak, and Lone fell too. She got to her knees and knelt beside him.  
  
She noticed his legs were all torn up and his right arm was broken in about three places. that's about all she could find. it was a wonder he made it out of his dark side's grip. Mokuba was also by his big brothers side and crying his eyes out as the rest of the group crowded around them to hear what Seto had to say.  
  
"I barely made it out, as you can tell."He said,"I had to fight my way through alot of energy and monsters to get out here." he cluched his right arm and cringed. Lone just looked at him pitifuly. her personality did a total 180 when they found Seto. She was like a whole nother person. 


End file.
